Sakurahime
by Miss DaiBerry
Summary: Sakura, princess of Jade country, just lost her only loved ones. With a certain Uchiha after her, another Uchiha escorting her, a ramen loving idiot wanting to date her, a masked man guarding her, and many more, what is she to do? whehe sasusakumain


**Sakura-Hime**

**By ekabonet**

**Chapter 1**

**"Why..." A certain pink-haired girl asked as she stared into space, her body unmoving as a breeze from the nearby window played against her cheeks, yet she felt nothing. Her hands shaking as her green eyes weep tears of deep sorrow. Her eyes once warm now cold, once happy, and now sad. Worse than sad. She was going mad. Inside she wanted to die. She wanted to take the sharp weapon stabbed to the floor and plunge it into herself. But she couldn't do it. Memories of her past were haunting her. All those happy times were making fun of her in her mind. They were insulting her. Each passing memory brought her to tears. She couldn't take it. **

**They're gone...Never to come back...**

**She sat there on her knees in the pool of blood of her loved ones. Her only loved ones.Her family.**

**"P..pa...pa...m...m...ma...ma" Was all the teenage girl could make out as she stared at their mutilated bodies.**

**Footsteps could be heard as she stared at the sight in the room she and her loved ones once shared happy times in. The footsteps were unheard to her, so were the screams and cries of pain and death. Fire was scattering in the place she once knew as a home. **

**"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime!" Was being called by someone in the hallway, yet the girl did not listen. She continued to stare, unminding the desperate calls and cries.**

**"Sakura-hime! Where are you?! Sakura-hime, Sakura-hime!"**

**The voice was closely approaching to where she was now. **

**"Sak-" the owner of the voice stopped as his visible eye widened, shocked at what he saw. The royal family's bodies were mutilated and dead on the floor of the royal family chamber. He,with a sorrowful gaze, watched the young princess kneeling on the blood filled floor,staring at her parent's,aunt's,uncles's,and cousin's bodies on the floor.Her face filled with the emotion of fear,shock, and hurt. Tears continously flowing. Silently flowing.**

**"Hime..." was all Kakashi could say through his mask as he painfully watched his country's dearest young innocent flower take in the sight in front of her. But he knew they had to hurry. He had to save the princess. She might be their only hope.The ones who did this to her family were planning to get her aswell. They had to leave, no matter how painful it is to let the royal family rot in such a place, they had to leave, now.**

**Kakashi walked up to the princess and shook her, yet no response. Sakura suddenly got up, not noticing Kakashi. She slowly walked to her parent's bodies and shook them.**

**"Mama, papa... Wake up." she said in a trembling voice.**

**"Enough fooling around mama, papa... please wake up." She said while smiling a little.**

**Yet no response.**

**Tears automatically flowed down her porcelain cheeks as she continued to shake their bodies. She screamed a painful cry.**

**" Don't leave... mama! papa! Wake up! p...pl..please..." her voice trailed down as her head bowed in sorrow.**

**They're gone... it's too late...**

**Kakashi didn't know what to say to their beloved princess. The place was going down any minute.**

**He took one last look at the royal family that he always served and respected and bowed one last time. He heard some of the ceiling crash down on the other side of the hall as the flames got wilder by the second.**

**"I'm sorry Sakura-hime, we have to go, now."**

**He picked up the girl and started moving away from the sight.**

**Sakura blocked out the moment her gaze left the sight. Kakashi hurried out of the burning palace, with the unconscious princess in his arms. **

**They made it out alive. Kakashi found the last horse in the burning cabin and left on it, with princess in hand. He kept riding north until they would reach somewhere to rest.**

**'I need to get the princess somwhere safe.' He thought as he looked at the princess's sleeping face. He knew that he probably will never see those beautiful green eyes be warm again once they open. **

**"Sakura-hime..."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Somewhere in the Fire Country...**

**"Did you hear the news?"**

**"Yeah.. what happened in Jade Country is horrible."**

**"Yes, the whole royal family was murdured."**

**"Such a shame, and that family was so beautiful and loving."**

**"But I hear that their princess was not present the time the family was being killed."**

**"I heard that aswell."**

**"They found all the burnt bodies before they turned completely to ashes, but none of them were identified as the princess."**

**"She must have found a way to escape."**

**"It would be nice if that is so, she could be headed for here!"**

**Rumors started to spread everywhere in the different countries that the princess from the murdered royal family of Jade Country might still be alive.**

**"Tsunade-sama-"**

**"Our friend Kakashi lived in Jade Country, did you know that?**

**"Yes, Tsunade-sama. He came here for peace meetings representing Jade when the royals were preoccupied."**

**"Ah, yes. He stayed here for quite some time. He is very close with the royals I believe?"**

**"I would say that the royals are close with their people, Tsunade-sama."**

**"You mean, 'were', right Shizune?"**

**Shizune paused for a while before responding.**

**"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune's eyes were filled with sorrow, she knew that the royals were very kind people, yet that had to happen to them.**

**"Sakura-hime was with Kakashi a few days ago when they came here. Kakashi never really had the princess come with him before,"**

**" I believe Kakashi was told by the royal family to bring Sakura-hime with him, though he said that they didn't say why and-"**

**"-and then this massacre happened. Somehow I believe the girl's family knew what was going to happen, and they did not want her to be trapped in it."**

**"I agree, Tsunade-sama."**

**"I hope Kakashi was able to save Sakura..." Tsunade said while tears ran down her face. "She was such a great student when I taught her."**

**Shizune looked at her leader with concern in her eyes.**

**"I do hope so too, Tsunade-sama."**

**Shizune bowed and left the office while Tsunade gazed at the sky from her window.**

**'Sakura, please be safe.'**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The pink-haired princess opened her eyes to find herself in a simple room. The room consisted of one open window with some curtains and one nightstand. There was a chair beside the window, where she saw a man with spiky silver hair and a mask, fast asleep.**

**'Kakashi...'**

**She suddenly remembered the incident. The scene. The blood. **

**'They're gone...' is all that ran through her mind.**

**Her eyes saddened. She had a 'feeling' that it was going to happen, yet she did not know that it 'truly' was going to happen.**

**"They did know it was going to happen. They wanted to save me."**

**She sat on her bed and stared out the window. Looking at the stars, a memory came to mind.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Flashback..._**

**_"Sakura, do you see those stars?" said a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and long silky blonde hair._**

**_"Yes mama! Hehe, they're all twinkling!" a young 5 year old exclaimed with her green eyes filled with warmth and innocence._**

**_"Those are all the souls of our ancestors who passed away... They're all smiling back at those they've left behind."_**

**_"Wow! Will I be up there too, mama?" the young girl said with a curious look on her face._**

**_"Not for a long time, my daughter."the woman let out a small laugh._**

**_"Will you be up there mama?"_**

**_"Someday, Sakura."_**

**_She saw her daughter suddenly look sad._**

**_"But then, I won't be able to see you again..." the young princess started to form tears in her eyes._**

**_The woman paused for a while, looked at the sky, then smiled. She smiled at her crying daughter and embraced her._**

**_"Sure you'll see me, just look at the night sky, and I'll be smiling down at you...forever." A small tear ran down the woman's cheek as she continued to embrace her only daughter._**

**_End of Flashback..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mama..." Sakura managed to say as she looked at the stars in the sky. A tear let itself fall from her green eyes.**

**"Sakura-hime, I see your awake."**

**"Kakashi... Thank you for saving me... I... I don't know what to sa-"**

**Kakashi embraced her and his hand ran through her smooth, silky, pink hair. **

**"You don't have to say anything, Sakura-hime. Because, I'll say it for you. You don't have to speak a word, for I'll speak it for you. You don't have to do anything, because I'll do anything for you. You can cry, for you of all people didn't deserve what happened. You can soak my clothes in your tears, and I would let you."**

**Sakura cried. Her head buried into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi just sat there, comforting his princess as much as he could. **

**'She didn't deserve this. She did nothing wrong.'**

**He held her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He lay her in bed again and wiped away the final tear that escaped her closed eyes.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Elsewhere...**

**"So... was the mission completed?"**

**"Hai, Itachi-sama."**

**"Hn. The girl?"**

**"Unharmed."**

**"Good. Leave."**

**"Hai, Itachi-sama."**

**'Soon. I'll have that girl.'**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Oi, teme! Where the hell are we going?!"**

**"Hn. Shut up dobe."**

**"I'm serious! Where the hell are we going!"**

**"I'll tell you if you shut up. Dobe."**

**"I'm not gonna shut up! You drag me all the way here for nothing! And I don't even know where the hell 'here' is!"**

**"The bastard's right,dickless. You need to shut up."**

**"Sai! You good for nothing piece of crap!"**

**"I'll make sure you both are dickless if you two make another sound! So shut up Dobe and piss off emotionless freakin piece of crap! you're both getting on my nerves."**

**"Well, Uchiha, you dragged us along, might as well tell us where you're dragging us to." said the white-eyed Hyuuga.**

**"Fine. My brother, Itachi, assigned us on a mission to track down some orphaned princess and take her to him within 3 days. Don't know why and don't care. Any questions?"**

**"Uh, yeah teme. I thought you hate your brother coz he killed off your whole family. Why the hell are we working for that guy?"**

**"So troublesome. Idiot. Does Sasuke have to repeat himself again? He hates his brother and is going to kill him. He needs to gain the guy's trust first and then execute the murder plan."**

**"Oh! Right! Now I remember! hehe you're so smart Shikamaru!"**

**Bickering part:**

**Sai:"I can't believe I'm stuck with a dickless idiot."**

**Naruto:"What did you say freak!?"**

**Sasuke:"Oi. Shut. Up. Now."**

**Naruto:"I'm not gonna listen to you teme!"**

**Sasuke:"Dobe."**

**Naruto: Good for nothing bastard.**

**Sai:"Dickless gay."**

**Naruto:"Emotionless crap!"**

**Neji:"Noisy idiot."**

**Shikamaru:"So troublesome."**

**Neji:"Lazy-ass."**

**Shikamaru:"white-eyed freak"**

**Sai:"you mean, dickless white-eyed freak."**

**Naruto: "What is it with you and dicks! Are you gay or something? Fucking gay dick-sucking freak!**

**Sasuke: Baka.**

**Naruto: Oh! And you're a gay too teme! Also Neji!**

**Neji and Sasuke: Shut up you fucking ramen idiot!**

**Shikamaru: Just shut up and go home to your mothers idiots.**

**Naruto: I don't have a mother! Mommy!whaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sasuke: don't have a mother either.**

**Sai: same here.**

**Neji: I have a mother.**

**Naruto: Mommmmmyyyyy!!!!!! I want ramen!**

**Neji: We don't have any.**

**Naruto: What! Teme! you said you'd bring me all the ramen in the world if I came along!**

**Sasuke: Which proves you're an idiot. **

**Sai: Yeah dickless. Not the whole world has ramen. duh.**

**Naruto: Grrrr! I'm gonna kill you gay freak!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe.**

**Naruto: Never teme!**

**Shikamaru: idiots. so troublesome. **

**By the way, the bickering never stopped.**

**The five boys continued with their bickering on their way to find the certain princess and continued their mission. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Sakura-hime, we need to-"**

**"-please Kakashi, just call me Sakura. You don't have to be so formal with me. You're my friend."**

**"Sure, Sakura."**

**Sakura tried her best to give her best smile. But you could see the sadness in her eyes. **

**"I got you some new clothes, they had a few shops in this hotel."**

**"Thanks."**

**Sakura got changed into the clothes that her guardian/caretaker got her. They fit perfectly. She wore a black sleeveless dress that reached to above her knees, some black slip-on long sleeves that had their ends attach in a ring-like way to her middle fingers and a black choker necklace with a pink blossom shaped diamond in the center. She wore black shoes that went up to above her ankle and let her long pink hair down, it went up to the middle of her back.**

**"Glad to see that the clothes fit you well."**

**Sakura gave him a stern nod before following him.**

**They walked to the gates of the city they were in. Then they heard loud noises.**

**"Teme!"**

**"Dobe."**

**"Troublesome."**

**"Lazy-ass."**

**"dickless."**

**Kakashi gave a serious look towards the five males walking towards them.**

**"Hey Teme! Isn't that the girl from that picture your brother gave you!"**

**Sakura looked at him questionably. 'is he talking about me?' She thought as she looked around and saw that she was the only girl in sight.**

**"Sakura, this isn't good."**

**"Oh, I think it's perfect, Hatake Kakashi."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Uchiha Sasuke. I've come here to complete a mission."**

**"Yeah. So have we." said Shikamaru as the others also stood by Sasuke. Except Naruto, of course, he was talking with Sakura.**

**"You're so beautiful! You're a princess right?! Huh Huh?? do you like ramen?"**

**"Uh... I guess." (poor girl didn't know what to say)**

**" Yay! Will you go out with me? Will you please!"**

**"Uhmm..."**

**"Dobe! Get your ass over here! We're supposed to take her to my brother! not date her!"**

**"Teme! Give me a minute here! I've found the love of my life!"**

**"Idiot!"**

**Kakashi eyed them intensely. "So you're here to take Sakura, huh? Well, you'll have to go through me first."**

**Naruto jumped to his comrades sides and gave Sakura a wink. Sasuke took a quick glance at her then smirked at Kakashi.**

**"It'd be our pleasure."**


End file.
